


ART: A Dream Doesn't Become Reality Through Magic

by siennavie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: After Camlann Merlin Big Bang, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siennavie/pseuds/siennavie
Summary: Art masterpost for KimliPan's ACBB 2019 story, "A Dream Doesn't Become Reality Through Magic."Summary: When Gwaine finds Merlin unconscious, he can’t help but follow the man he loves into a strange, enchanted dream world where the Purge never happened and Merlin’s magic is celebrated. He has to convince Merlin that returning to a world where he hides his magic is somehow best. They then uncover the source of the enchantment, and that Arthur, too, has been trapped in a dream, along with everyone else. And to make matters worse, all of this is getting in the way of his courtship with Merlin, which is horribly troublesome and not exactly going as planned…





	ART: A Dream Doesn't Become Reality Through Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KimliPan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimliPan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Dream Doesn't Become Reality Through Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724692) by [KimliPan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimliPan/pseuds/KimliPan). 

> Thank god for Netflix because I probably wouldn't have found this show otherwise. And then thank god for the amazing fans who kept this fandom alive and kicking so that late birds like me can still join in the fun :) Now I get to present to you the first of my contributions to this fandom with the wonderful Kimlipan (Thanks, bb, for your patience with my slow ass and your enthusiasm throughout this collaboration!). Her story perfectly captures everything I love about the show and more; it's a fun, fantastic, and captivating ride from start to finish so you really should be reading _that_ instead of this! *helpfully points to link above*
> 
> Thanks also to the awesome Eisbaerfussel, whose encouragement and feedback (especially in making me confront my fear of shadows!) made these all the better ♥
> 
> [View art on tumblr.](https://siennavie.tumblr.com/post/187902896419/art-for-my-aftercamlann-2019-collaboration-with)

## Illustrations

## 1.

[](https://imgur.com/kkT2hbO)

## 2.

[](https://imgur.com/pZu4Xqc)

## 3.

[](https://imgur.com/xOmUh8B)

## Dividers


End file.
